Even the Best Fall Down Sometimes
by cpbulldog15
Summary: When Annabeth and Percy hit a rough patch in their relationship, Annabeth thinks all hope is lost. When she turns on the radio one morning, she discovers that true love trumps any obstacle. PercyxAnnabeth


AN: Hello everyone! This is the first fanfiction I have uploaded here, and I hope to write more! I love Percy Jackson, and Percy and Annabeth are absolutely adorable together. This is a songfic (Collide by Howie Day), which I think fits them.

Italics: Memory

Bold + Italics: Song Lyrics

Summary: When Annabeth and Percy hit a rough patch in their relationship, Annabeth thinks all hope is lost. When she turns on the radio one morning, she discovers that true love trumps any obstacle. PercyxAnnabeth

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Annabeth sat on her bed staring at her radio blankly. As soon as she finished her breakfast, she made a beeline straight to the cabin. Today was a day where no training took place and campers were free to take part in any activity they pleased. She had chosen to sit out on her cabin-mates game and the silence in the cabin was killing her. She quickly switched the radio on just in time to catch the ending of the newest pop song.

"Hey, you are listening to 106.4 FM and that was 'Paparazzi' by Lady Gaga. We now have a special request from a young man in the Long Island area to a special girl. This is Howie Day with 'Collide'," the radio announcer said cheerfully as the song began. Annabeth caught her breath as the first few notes began to play. She grabbed her pillow and curled around it as she listened.

'_**The dawn is breaking, a light shining through. You're barely waking, and I'm tangled up in you.'**_

_Annabeth awoke to a soft light shining through her window. She made a move to rub her eyes when she realized something was holding her back. She turned around slowly and ended face to face with the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. Percy had his arms around the blonde and had his face buried in her neck when she awoke. "Good morning beautiful." Percy whispered into her ear. The sweetness of it all sent shivers down her spine and caused her face to heat up. Percy smiled and kissed her forehead softly._

'_**But I'm open, you're closed. Where I follow, you'll go. I worry I won't see your face light up again.**_

Annabeth blinked hard and bit her lip. The song reminded her of Percy so much it hurt. Lately, he had been avoiding her and refused to look at her no matter what. All because of one stupid fight, Annabeth would not have her chance to confess to Percy.

'_**Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find, you and I collide.'**_

"_Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked softly as he kneeled down beside the crying girl._

"_No Percy, I'm not okay. I can't do this. My parents surely hate me, I can't face them. I don't want to go down there," Annabeth said, her tears falling quicker now. She looked up as she felt gentle hands wipe the tears away._

"_Annabeth, you are wrong, I know you can do this. I'm sure they love and missed you while you were here this summer. Go see them," Percy said softly, taking her arm and pulling her up. He hugged her tightly for a moment and then smiled at her. Annabeth smiled and wiped her tears away and sniffled._

"_Thanks Seaweed Brain."_

'_**I'm quiet, you know. You make a first impression. I've found I'm scared to know, I'm always on your mind.'**_

_Annabeth turned to her side and looked at Percy. He was looking at his hands as he sat on the dock with her. He seemed to be deep in thought, his brows were close knit and his eyes were distant. He suddenly looked up and looked Annabeth in the eye. "Annabeth, I have a question to ask you."_

"_Yes Percy? What is it?" Annabeth asked. She looked at him curiously, only to find that he was still staring at his hands. She could tell something was bothering him by the nervous twitch in his hands._

"_When you're at home in San Francisco, do you ever think of camp?" He asked and continued to keep his gaze away from her. She could tell that he was holding back a part of the question, but she decided not to push it. _

"_Yes, all the time, Percy," she replied and reclined on the dock._

'_**Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the stars refuse to shine. Out of the back you fall in time. You somehow find, you and I collide. Don't stop here. I've lost my place. I'm close behind. Even the best fall down sometimes. Even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills your mind. You somehow find, you and I collide' **_

_Percy stepped into the dining pavilion to find Annabeth sitting on her own. He glanced at Chiron quickly, but he seemed to make no move to punish her. He strode over to the table and sat down across from Annabeth. She didn't seem to notice his presence, as she continued to swirl the dark liquid in her goblet. _

"_Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked softly._

_At the sound of his voice, Annabeth's hand jerked up in surprise, sending the drink all over the table and down his shirt. "Oh no, I'm so sorry Percy," she murmured in frustration and stood up hurriedly. She quickly cleaned up the table and finally looked at Percy._

_Percy could tell something was wrong by the look in her gray eyes. The eyes that usually held a cool and confident look in them now shone with confusion and sadness._

_She froze and looked at his shirt, perplexed at what to do about it. Percy waved her off and stood up. He placed his hand on her back and gently led her back to his cabin, out of the public eye. Once they were there, Percy stripped off his stained shirt and slipped a new one on._

"_Now Annabeth, tell me what's wrong," he said gently and patted the bed beside him. Without a moment's hesitation, she crossed the room in silence and sat next to him. She took a moment to gather her words, and when she looked up to see Percy's encouraging expression, she started._

"_I'm scared Percy. I was chosen to be the leader of the quest in the Labyrinth, and I have no idea what I'm doing. The Labyrinth is huge, and I underestimated my knowledge on it. I don't think I'm the right person for the quest. Maybe you should take over…" she explained in one large huff._

_Percy sat in a stunned silence and finally sighed. "Please don't say that Annabeth. You're way smarter than you are making yourself out to be. I feel most comfortable with you leading the quest, because you do know information about the Labyrinth. You're a great leader and everything will turn out okay," he replied and turned his entire body to face her._

_Annabeth sighed softly but managed a halfhearted smile. "Thanks Percy. Do you really think so though, or are you saying this because you're my closest friend?"_

_Percy let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "I'm saying this because I know it's true, and because you're my friend. Let's go eat now." _

_Annabeth giggled softly and stood up with Percy. Together, they made their way out to the dining pavilion once more. When Percy glanced over at Annabeth, he smiled when he noticed her eyes sparkled with confidence again. _

'_**You finally find, you and I collide. You finally find, you and I collide.'**_

She missed Percy so much at that moment. Four days ago, Percy and Annabeth had a major argument over details about the next Great Prophecy. With one last hateful remark fueled only by anger, Percy stormed off, leaving Annabeth's mind reeling. For the days following, Annabeth held all of her feelings in and avoided Percy, afraid that he would say something to her once more.

By the time the song ended, Annabeth couldn't stop the flow of tears that leaked from her eyes. She buried her face into the pillow and squeezed her eyes shut. Whoever this song was dedicated to was a lucky girl. Her boyfriend obviously loved her very much, Annabeth thought.

Because of the radio and the sound of her tears, Annabeth couldn't hear the door to her cabin open softly. Her head snapped up when she felt someone sit on the edge of her bed. She wiped her eyes furiously and shot her best glare at the intruder.

When Annabeth noticed that it was Percy, her glare faltered for a brief moment. Before she could think of a halfhearted comment, he spoke.

"I had to use my cell phone for that call. I'm glad we're inside camp boundaries or else I'd be overrun with monsters right now."

Annabeth only stared at him, not getting what he meant. Percy carried on the conversation as if there was no fight, which confused her. Last time she checked, he was the one that walked away from her.

"What are you trying to say?" Annabeth asked suspiciously. She decided it would be best to play along and keep her snide comments to herself.

"When I called in that song, I had to use my cell phone." Percy said and smiled ever so slightly.

Annabeth's mouth dropped. "You called it in? For who? That could get you killed Seaweed Brain!"

Percy chuckled and slid closer to her on the bed. He crossed his legs underneath him and rested his elbows on his knees. He leaned in towards him and Annabeth couldn't help but see the mischievous gleam in his eye. "For being a daughter of Athena, you sure are slow."

The comment caught Annabeth off guard. Her brow furrowed in frustration and she opened her mouth to spit out a witty retort when she was stopped. Percy's lips pressed against hers softly, and she could tell that he meant it.

All of her previous doubt and sadness melted away with the sweet kiss. When Percy pulled away, she could see his cheeks were flushed. She was sure that her entire face was glowing at that moment, and she hoped he couldn't hear her heart pounding against her ribcage.

"I called the song in for you Annabeth. That fight was stupid, and I want to end it. I really like you, and these past few days have been horrible," Percy said slowly. For a confession, he was surprisingly calm and had his nerves in check, Annabeth noticed.

"A-are you saying….?" Annabeth stuttered and wrung her hands. She cursed herself for stuttering at a time like this.

"Yes Annabeth. I'm sorry about the fight; I'll take the blame for it if you please. I just don't want you to hate me anymore. I really like you, but if you don't feel the same way, I won't be offended. I shouldn't—"

"You talk too much Seaweed Brain. You're forgiven," Annabeth said and smiled slowly.

She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips before pulling away. "I like you too…"

Percy's face lit up with happiness and he jumped off of the bed. "Will you take a walk with me?" He asked suddenly. He looked so excited, and Annabeth couldn't say no. She smiled and slipped out of bed. She rubbed her eyes once more and ran her fingers through her curly hair. She nodded once and followed Percy out of the cabin.

Suddenly, Percy turned to face her with a serious look on his face. "Can I hold your hand?" He asked sheepishly.

Annabeth laughed and nodded. "Of course, Percy," she replied and slipped her hand into his waiting one. Together, they walked down to the lake as if nothing had ever disrupted their friendship.

Back in Annabeth's cabin, the radio show continued after a short commercial break. "Now, that's a sweet song to play for your lady. Let's hope all was patched up for this young man and he can continue his life with her by his side. That is all for me on today's show, and until next time, have a great, love-filled afternoon." And with that final farewell, the radio switched to static.


End file.
